Video Games
by Evelyn-Blue
Summary: First in my 'Del Rey' series. Blaine always gets what he wants, Kurt is just that. When Blaine neglects his angel and the relationship spirals, what happens next? Klaine/ KurtX?
1. Chapter 1

**_So hi guys! _**

**_This story is something i've been wanting to work on for while now. I've named it 'Video Games' after Lana Del Rey's song which is gorgeous, this is because i plan on doing a series based on he songs but revolving aroung Kurt Hummel. _**

**_In this story Blaine is an owner of a renowned night club called 'Bijoux' and his new performer (Kurt) strives to have some sort of fame and attention. Kurt enjoys the luxuries, the promise of everything but when Blaine only sees him as an object to be kept Kurt can't help but feel neglected and craving attention from him. _**

**_It starts off as Klaine but we'll see what happens..._**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

Inhaling the scent of cigar smoke that wafted throughout the dimly lit room he sighed in contentment as he realised he was finally home. In the time he had been gone the short man was glad that no drastic changes had been made to 'Bijoux' whilst he had been on a long hiatus from the club, the only change being more people had started to come to Bijoux since his friend Wesley had taken on a new act to perform a few nights a week. It had been a month since he had been away that Wes had provided employment to the new star and needless to say Blaine had been furious that he did so without any permission but when the figures rolled in he had stopped complaining.

Again, the change to the club was a boost in numbers but gladly not a drop in taste. The women adorned expensive dresses and the men crisp, fashionable suits as they lounged in the plush seating with glasses of wine and whisky- the scents melding in with the cigar smoke as they drank away their money in patience to see a show.

Blaine sat in his private seating located above some steps. He sat on the brown leather seating, sinking into it as he sighed in relief at the comfort of his new positon, taking a small glass of whiskey from the barmaid awaiting to serve him. As he released the cigar from his mouth the puffs of smoke swirled in the spacious air around in search of a way of escaping the club, hovering above the burgandy carpet and whisping it's way through the gold, cram and brown decor as it creaped out of the security guarded door.

The seating was spacious and the section was kept for Blaine to entertain friends' and collegues' aswell as himself. The spot of Blaine's rest was in perfect view of the stage, a large venue for song and dance which was lit with various yellow lights.

The spotlight came on averting the attention on all the punters' who had been awaiting for the show to begin. That was when Blaine's hazel eye's caught sight of the reason his Bijoux had become even more popular in the last few months. His throat became insanely dry as the young man came sweeping across the stage, his voice piercing through any noise making it become still and quiet in the venue. His voice flowed freely, becoming more intoxicating than the drink the owner held in his hand and hiis porcelain skin radiating in a beautiful aura arond him.

Wes smirked at his friend's reaction to his choice of employee to which he got a apprieciative nod as Blain ran a hand through his unruly brunette curls. The boy on stage showcased hiself in a tight blue shirt with a crisp white dress shirt unbuttoned over it. His black pants were incredibly tight and showed off his flawless figure as he danced about on stage, capturing the attention of customer and collegues' alike. His skin glistened in sweat underneath the luminousity of the spotlight that hovered above him, his coiffed hair coming undone as he twisted and stretched his body like no performer they had seen.

* * *

As the spotlight retreated to leave the club black then to be faded away by dim lights Blaine licked his bottom lip, sucking it in slightly as his eyes still remained on the stage despite the performer leaving it. The private area was large and many of Blaine's associates' had come up to greet him and congratulate on the ongoing success he had achieved since taking over from the club. Several men, bowler hats' and ties' are seen as the smoke again rises and circles around the large group.

In the corner of his eye he spotted the colour of white as Wes guided the source through the gathering of men. At this point Blaine had stopped listening to the conversation only to be snapped out of it by laughter which he ignorantly joined in with despite missing the punchline.

Wes guided the boy up to Blaine. His eyes were glistening blue and green as he greeted many who gave him a multitude of compliments' which earned a radiating smile that was infectious from the boy. Walking up to his employer the boy held his hand in greeting, Blaine noted the softness of his slender fingers' as they gripped him firmly. His eyes were more impressive close up, contrasting with his skin nicely as his pouted lips remained a luscious pink.

"Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel. He joined us not long ago and as you can see he has provided us with a large fan-base," The hand shake was slow as Blaine's reactions' slowed as he processed the beauty in front of him. He was slightly taller but not by much, he had muscles whilst maintaining a slender figure. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir."

_Heavenly._

_His voice was positively angelic._

* * *

The night had gone quiet as people left the club.

Blaine slammed Kurt against the wall as they headed up to his quarter's above the club. The kisses was heated, bruising this angel's perfect pink lips as they connected over and over again, emitting heavy gasps inbetween. They stumbled as the door opened and slammed shut when Blaine hit it back with his foot before carrying the taller male with his legs wrapped around his hips, clothed bodies rolling against each other in friction before falling back onto the bed.

Blaine had decided from the moment he spoke that Kurt would be his and his alone.

The night echoed in moans and gasps as Blaine mad the boy his and only his, clutching to him when sleep had finally claimed the boy which allowed Blaine to gently brush away his chestunt hair from his face to study him better. His hand lay on his chest which fell in a comfortable rythm as he smiled slightly in sleep.

The navy blue of the night washed in with lighter tones of yellows, pinks and oranges as the sun reclaimed it's rightfull place in the sky. Kurt had awoken with his eyes a blur, adjusting to the light that shone through the viels on the four poster bed, snuggling back as he drew in the surroundings of the plush golden sheets of Blaine's bed. His arms bent back as his slender body stretched across the strewn sheets only to come upright when Blaine entered the room shirtless and with only pajama pants on which made his cheeks tint a rose colour.

Kurt's brought his knees up and layed his arms atop of them so he could lazily rest his head as he smiled contently at his employer. He drank in Blaine's appearance. His olive skin, his toned stomach and mass of curls with a small amount of stubble that had nearly grazed his face the night before. What Kurt had been drawn to most was the whoney tones that blended in with brown in his eyes.

Blaine sat at the side of the bed to place his hand behind the porcelain skinned boy's head to gently pull his head up into asoft but heated kiss before whispering in his ear as he rested their foreheads together. "I could give you everything..."

Their lips slammed together once more as their tongues danced around each others' mouths.

That was three years ago.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think, I will be writing more. I thought this would be a good prologue to the stroy of how Kurt and Blaine met, as I write more chapters' it will unfold into the relationship and thoughts of the two. **_

_**Please review!**_

_**-Eve **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I had some more time and wanted to do another chapter despite me updating the start only a few hours ago. This is like another introduction before the plot really kicks in. **_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

The light crept in through the small window, illuminating the room and drawing shadows along the carpeted floor that distorted as the level of brightness changed. Kurt awoke with his arms overstretching from the bed, rubbing his eyes lightly before removing himself from the tangled sheets to make his way to the oak wardrobe that had several doors and compartments.

He smiled to himself as he took in the sight he saw every morning. The four poster bed had remained but the sheets were everchanging within the room, the light green and blue hues of paint co-existing with each other in beautiful harmony. These colours were brought together with cream and gold decor and wooden furnature that Kurt had picked out for the room. Blaine had insisted on the blue's and green's because they reminded him of Kurt's eyes.

Kurt moved the hangers on the rail with squeals of protest as they were moved to find a particular item of clothing. Kurt pulled out a pair of tight burgandy trousers and a black vest top only for it to be covered by a cosy cream sweater which draped over his shoulders so they could be exposed. It was morning's like this that he loved, being able to sit infront of the vanity mirror and apply his lotions to his skin in an ongoing routine.

The vanity was a mix of cream and gold, simple. It had a small nouveaux lamp on the right hand side with various bottles of lotions and scents around the middle mirror. He coiffed his hair in a way that it being messy would look ok and made his way doown the stairs after putting on some knee high black boots. The walk down from the apartment was always something Kurt enjoyed, breathing in the fresh morning air he slowed to study the paintings' he did every morning on the way down the spiralled gold staircase that lead behind the stage in the Bijoux. Something about that staircase had a fairytale feel to it, much like the ones his mother had told him when he was a small child.

Making his way into the back of the stage he ran his hand along the vanity table located down there that he uded night after night to prepare for the audience, old and new, that had come to see him. With a grin he lightly guided his hands accross the soft petals of red and white roses that had been left for him, picking up the card and reading silently before holding it to his chest.

He well and truely had everything.

It had been only a few months since Blaine had taken him, made him his and promised him the world and by God, he had kept his word. He stopped in thought at how lucky he was, thinking of how he possibly got everything held out on a silver platter after so many years of struggling. A single red roses was plucked from the bouquet to be tucked behind his ear, the colour comlementing his chestnut locks well.

He slowly made his way to the exit to spy Blaine sat in the empty venue with various collegues' talking business. It had seemed that lately Blaine had more and more associates' to deal with which had normally left Kurt in an empty bed come morning. He played with the gold chain around his neck whilst biting his bottom lip a little and lulling his head occassionally as he awaited the men to leave.

The curly haired man spots Kurt after some time, crooking his finger for him to come which makes the porcelain boy stare at the floor before brushing a stray hair from his face and walking up to the group of suited men. Blaine motioned for him to sit on his knee to which Kurt smiled sheepishly as the other men stared which made Kur want to keep his eyes on Blaine who kissed the crook of his neck softly before talking business again. He should have been used to this by now. The public display of affection that Blaine showed when others' were present.

Blaine cleared his throat before he drank which Kurt knew as a signal for, '_Hold me_'. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leant his head on his causing the shoulder of his jumper to fall to reveal more skin. Kurt wasn't looking at anything particular, he was just enjoying the swinging of Blaine's leg as he sat on it as these moments' seemed very rare before he noticed one man in a buttoned up white shirt, black trousers with a black waistcoat staring at him from his small square glasses. He had a small drink in his hand and he was relaxed bakwards into his seat taking in Kurt's appearance.

Kurt looked away from him when he met the man's green eyes to pay attention to Blaine, moving the rose from his hair to entangle it in Blaine's curls in which he distracts hiself with whilst feeling those eyes staring at him from behind. He proceeds to bury his head in Blaine's curls and sneeks a look back at the man when he thinks he isn't looking, noting his brunette hair is short but still long enough to coiff perfectly.

"What's wrong love?" Blaine whispered as his lips connected with his chin but enough to catch Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt moved his head to rest cheek to cheek with Blaine as the men continue chatting unaware of Blaine and Kurt's conversation. "Nothing... missed you this morning..."

A small peck was softly placed on Kurt's lips as he sighed. Kurt tried to ignore the man the best he could. In reality, Kurt loved the attention but the attention he got from performing was within the confines of mingling within crowds and anything outside of tthat was usually abuse. In the back of his mind he awaited a comment about being gay but from Blaine's reassurances nobody would utter a word to him, not when money and power is concerned.

Being gay wasn't exactly welcomed in any social aspect but when you have a man who has a powerful unit of business partners', a successful club and a large sum of money behind him it would be stupid to argue.

* * *

The club was yet again packed, a little more than usual as Blaine had announced an alliance of club ownership. Kurt had just performed to open up the evening and sat in his seat in front of the vanity mirror with a fresh batch of flowers by his side as he made hiself look presentable. He sighed in nervousness, he had been to various events like this before but there was something about that man that had been staring the other morning that unsettled him, he was there that evening, that he knew.

Walking out he put on his biggest smile on for everyone that approached him, laughing at comments that flattered him. He arched his neck to look for Blaine who was up in his VIP area sat with a scotch in his hand and saying something in a guy's ear next to him which had made this blonde laugh. Kurt felt his lips tighten in a scowl before brushing it off,_ 'Stop being so jealous...'_

At that moment the shorter man had noticed Kurt and stood up and pulled him up the staircase to come face to face with the man who had made Kurt feel uneased. The man was as tall as him with smart black trousers, black turtle neck jumper and a grey tweed blazer on top. He wore his square glasses again and his hair was perfect. "Kurt, this is Sebastian Smythe. He has invested in our club and he will be a big asset to us." Kurt hesitantly shook his hand as he beamed a smile towards the performer who blushed a little.

"It's great to finally meet you! I've seen you perform several times, it's an honour." his voice was smooth and free flowing and Kurt just nodded silently as Blaine moved away to greet more people. Kurt mentally cursed at Blaine for being left alone with Sebastian. "Am I... making you uncomfortable?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow. Kurt had to shake his thoughts for a moment as he processed the question.

"You were staring at me the other day...why?" he asked quizzically waiting an answer from the suave man in front of him who laughed a little before smiling widely at the performer. "I was merely admiring you, after all, you are a talented performer. I hardly expected to be in the same room as you...I apologise for the staring."

* * *

Kurt yawned widely as he began undressing. He retreated to the bedroom as he felt sleep taking over but he hadn't seen Blaine for a large amount of time downstairs. After he stripped from his clothes he began his evening routine at the vanity table and after half an hour Blaine walked in and chucked his suit jacket on a nearby chair before hugging Kurt who was sat from behind, looking at him through the mirror. "Tired Love?" Kurt nodded as Blaine rocked him slightl before he let him go to dismiss his own clothes to the floor.

"Honey?...Who was that man you were talking to before you introduced me to Sebastian?" The porcelain boy looked around to rest his arm on the back of the chair he sat on, awaiting an answer from his shorter lover who rubbed his eyes. "Just a friend babe, don't worry about it." He walked over and dipped his head down to give Kurt a kiss followed by him flopping back on the bed and gesturing for Kurt to turn off his decor lamp.

* * *

It had been a year since that moment had taken place and since then things had hardly changed. Most nights would consist of business and finances towards the club with Kurt being the main contributor and attraction, raking in the majority of profit alone.

Kurt had been given the finer things in life, he was waited on, treated like royalty and he loved it. Blaine would woo him constantly around a large crowd to make him the centre of attention, show him off but yet behind closed doors Kurt felt alone and empty. Blaine wouldn't make it to bed for several hours after these parties, he'd very rarely make love to him as much as he used to which confused Kurt.

Kurt played ingnorant to his sightings of his employer/lover at these parties. How he latched onto various other men, whispering sweet nothings into their ears and then disappearing for what most people had assumed was 'the next big surprise for Kurt', because rest assured Kurt would be given a luxourious gift of extravagance the day after which would leave people in awe and jealousy. Between the flowers and gifts Kurt knew what had been going on but had disregarded it, shifted it to the back of his mind and distracted hiself before the reality could resurface again.

His bone clashed against the wall with just a thin layer of skin as cushioning which bruised from a porcelain cream to a reddish purple on his back and face. Salt tears slid down his face to soothe the sting from the slap his lover had awarded him when he questioned his infedelity. His wrists ached from the way Blaine had held them before they were let go to allow him to slump down the wall as he sobbed.

_'Shouldn't have opened my big mouth...'_

That was what he told hiself. Several crashes were heard as the his lover threw things onto the floor in fury, clutching his hands tightly in his curls with the picture of anger on his face, teeth clenched. Through blurry eyes Kurt picked up the pieces of the object on the floor to realise it was the nouveaux lamp that stood on his vanity.

His hands fell limp and Blaine stood above him as he choked on his sobs, his harsh features softening at his angel strewn across the floor in pain. He picked up his limp figure that barely held onto his shirt, smacking him lightly.

"Lemme go...Let...go..." He placed him in the bed, pulling the sheets back and tucking him in before stroking his bruised face.

* * *

**_Sorry for hardcore 'Klainers' out there! There will be some Klaine fluff in this but you'll have to read to see!_**

**_I promise it gets better! Please review and let me know your thoughts, it matters alot to me._**

**_-Eve_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my one reviewer who left me lovey comment! Also to the people who put it on the favorite and alert lists! I hope you enjoy this chapter, this story is partly Klaine and Sebastian/Kurt (Not sure what to call the pairing..)**

Enjoy!

* * *

The days rolled by painfully slow for Kurt as he was refrained from performing for a few weeks as a 'break' as Blaine had called it but it was obvious from the pigments of black and blue with tinges of red on Kurt's pale skin was the reason why. Party after party the same questions' popped up again and again.

_'It had been an accident..'_

_'Kurt slipped in rehearsal..'_

Kurt should have been angry at the way Blaine would brush off the subject, quickly changing it to something other than his lover's bruises. In reality, Kurt mused to himself as to why he was still guided around like a trophy and not hidden from the world until he was well again but he got his answer when men and women alike would swoon over the shorter buissiness man who 'looked after' his lover and staff well. Anger wasn't the the emotion that Kurt had harboured for Blaine though, in fact Blaine had been around more often to wait on him hand and foot, to spend time with him and reconnect with each other in hope of re-kindling their relationship.

The afternoon had overtaken the morning and Kurt had awoken moments before after a wondeful lie in. The scents of summer air and candles burnt out from the night before lingered in the air as the porcelain boy once again sat at his vanity with a brush in hand to untangle his brunette hair. As he studied hiself he had taken note of the bruises paling as they began to fade back into a creamy white colour, now just boardering between pinks and a rich purple colour. He sighed, he had no intent on getting ready but the feeling of brushing through his locks gave him some sort of comfort.

As he was deep in though a sturdy hand gently took the brush from him to start brushing through the matted strings of hair softly as Kurt came back to reality, lulling his head back as he relaxed into it. Blaine hummed a soft tune that was barely audible as he did so only to be stopped after a good ten minutes by Kurt's slender hand to reach up and hold his olive one, bringing the hand to his lips softly before nuzzling into it.

"I don't want to practice today.." Kurt's ice blue eyes pierced through the mirror as he met Blaine's honey ones through it. The standing man sighed before bending down to plant a kiss on his head, sighing as he inhaled the scent of jasmine. Swinging on his seat lightly, Kurt held his hand to Blaine's cheek whilst watchibng thee scene in the mirror like it had been a video played back to him. "I know...I have a meeting today and your well enough to be performing now. I got that concealer so people wont notice. We can't let your adoring fans' down can we?"

As he went to get ready Kurt kept looking in the mirror, silently hoping to continue staring at the scene that was there a few moments ago but none came.

* * *

The room usually full of people conversing over sophisticated drinks and cigar smoke was empty. It was relaxing, the spotlight was the only thing to share the silence with the slenmder performer who danced freely on stage in attempt to become more flawless at his steps from the week hiatus he had taken. Bending, twirling, soaring and swooping he lost himself in the soft melody playing automatically from the fashionable piano at the side of the stage.

He thought he was imagining it, the clapping sound that thundered throughout the deserted club but when he had opened his eyes he came to look at a man from the other side of the room ho leaned on the doorframe as he applauded. He was in grey trousers and a white shirt, his black dress shoes clacking on the wooden floor before it was muffled by the sudden introduction of carpet.

"I honestly think you could have a year off the stage and still be able to remain flawless Porcelain..." Kurt stood up straight as the man made his way slowly to the stage and up the stairs untiil he became face to face noting the shine in his green eyes from behind his lenses.

"Sebastian...what are you doing here at this time?" The spotlight loomed over them like the sun as it illuminated any darkness not possessed by the daylight that eased in through the windows as the echo carried out the question multiple times as if it were on record. "I've been sorta filling in for you, between me and the Warblers'."

"I wouldn't have had you pinned as a man of the arts..." Kurt looked at him skeptically as his eyebrows notted together in confusement as Sebastian laughed a little, kicking his heel. "The good thing about owning a place like this is that you can zone out and live your dream on the stage...without wasting time chasing it to Hollywood and back."

Kurt nodded in understanding at that statement as if he were breathing in what Sebastian had just said, processing it. "It means I get to earn a good amount too." Sebastian added as Kurt kept moving his head in a slight nod. "Sometimes the chase of a dream gives you more of a thrill than reaching your goal Sebastian." He was defensive and the pair knew it, "I've travelled far, to be here. Taken job after job before I landed this one, barely survivng off what little I had but I don't regret a single moment..."

They were painfully close as Kurt spoke with a knowing tone as if to ctitique Sebastians way of thinking, his eyes transfixed on him as he wiped his glasses and place them back onto his nose gently. "And you are happy here? Content?"

Content. Content wasn't a good word and Kurt knew it but he had not thought much about his current position, it had been a year and a few months since he had landed this job with Blaine alongside. A long time since he travelled.

"You're not happy here... " he heard the voice say as he began to think again, flinching when Sebastian's hand reached to caress the tender flesh of his bruised cheek, "C'mon, you need some more ice on that if you want it to go down." He took Kurt's hand in his and guded him down the steps of the stage to behind the bar where he got some ice from behind that was kept for drinks and put it in a soft hankerchief he kept in his pocket. "Don't worry Porcelain..it's clean!" he laughed as he put pressure on Kurt's cheek.

The coldness of the ice felt like burning to his skin before he becam accustomed to the change intemperature and leaned in to the ease it brang. "Why do you call me Porcelain?"

Sebastian arched his eyebrow as he smiled a bit. "Why do you put up with the way Blaine treats you?" The air immediately became thick as Kurt felt his throat tighten as his brain searched for an answer, he hadn't expected the question. His lips went dry as he looked around, anywhere but at the man that was the picture of serious in front of him.

"You went from someone who had a lifestyle of that of a bird and yet you remain confined in a cage. Blaine isn't treating you well, anyone can see abuse when it stares them in the face..." Kurt remained still, his pinks lips sticking together at the dryness as he breathed slow, his chest rising as he gasped for oxygen. "He never touched me...I love him. He love me..." his voice squeaked quietly as he was put on the spot.

Before he knew it Sebastian's lips grazed his before becoming a tender kiss in which after a moment Kurt smacked his hand away in anger, pulling his face away from the other man with a stern look on his face and a tear begging to fall.

"He loves me...he loves me..."

They were only a breath apart as Sebastian moved closer once more, the shaken cream coloured boy fighting the urge to taste hips lips again. With a sharp breath Kurt darted out of the club leaving his lover's bussiness partner to embrace the silence.

* * *

Music was playing as a backdrop to the voices mumbling to each other as people buzzed around from group to group, the fluidity of the melody uplifting the spirits. Kurt exhaled before spritzing a scent onto his neck and wrists before deciding he was ready to mingle. He had grey trousers and a light blue shirt that brough out his eyes, unbuttoned slightly.

Kurt took a white wine from the passing waiter and floated around the room uttering small greetings to those who smiled at him before finding his lover who was in mid-conversation. He spotted Sebastian from across the room, each looking at each other as Kurt mad a fuss of Blaine who seemed to ignore his subtle gestures of a public display of affection despite Kurt wearing his favourite scent...

He sat on Blaine's lap appreciating the smoothness of Blaine's finger moving along his thigh. Kurt couldn't describe how he felt, he would show Sebastian that Blaine loved him, prove it.

When Kurt's eyes locked once more with Sebastian's he grabbed Blaine's face in mid-sentance to pull him into a heated kiss which earned wolf-whistles from alot of people as Blaine returned it eagerly. The strange thing was when it was over he had realised that the whole time he had kiissed Blaine that he had kept Sebastian's glare as he chuckled lightly at the sight. The venue faded out and Blain carried Kurt up the fairytale stair well and threw him on the bed, both males furiously discarding clothes as the continued to kiss.

Kurt splayed out on the bed as Blaine peppered his neck with butterfly kisses before moaning inaudibly _"...'Bastian..."_ luckly Blaine hadn't heard him and kept going with the kisses as Kurt's eyes snapped open before bringing Blaine's lips back up to his so he wouldn't make the same mistake of uttering his name again...

* * *

_**So there is chapter 3! I hope you guys review, i enjoy reading comments as much as I enjoy writing the fics!**_

_**-evie**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here's chapter 4! I **__**hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**_

* * *

The air was light and fresh as the wind kept itself at bay. It was a light summer day and alot of the staff at Bijoux had the brilliant idea of gathering at We's house not to far and enjoying the warm sun in the back garden. Drinks were on ice and the smell of barbeque stormed the nostrils as laughter tickled the ears.

Kurt had been late arriving as Blaine had left him in bed to have a lie in. Kurt had done the finishing touches to his hair and selected a soft lilac short sleeved shirt with navy pants to compliment the amazing weather, he played with the ide of putting the lily that had been left for him in his hair and decided against it. He got up to leave before moving back and taking a small bottle of perfume and spritzing it on the sides of his neck and wrists.

The time was ticking and he should really have been at the party, hurried up so that Blaine wouldn't be worried about his lack of appearance there but he looked over in the mirror once more before deciding he looked perfect. The walk down the road was different but in a good way, it was a nice change to have some relaxation time with friends' in a venue other than Bijoux.

The wooden gate clicked open softly before he placed it back and made his way through the lush green grass and onto the patio, the lawn furnature consisted of wooden chairs and tables with the grill not too far.

Blaine was sat with a beer in hand, sungllasses on and his brunette curls gently caressing the frame. Between laughing at stories that were told he noticed Kurt walk into the garden and noted how the sun kissed his skin making his powder-like skin glow. "Excuse me..."

He removed hiself from his seat and placed his drink down before embracing his taller lover who seemed stunned at his sudden display of affection, he kept one arm firmly wrapped around his waist with his thumb rubbing the spot gently as he cradled him. Blaine sunk his face into the side of Kurt's neck as he inhaled the scent of vanilla, strawberries and fresh flowers from obviously his perfume and the shampoo he had been using that morning. Blaine loved this though, that despite being a man Kurt was somewhat feminine but in a masculine way.

"What's gotten into you?" Kurt laughed melodically as small kisses dotted along his jaw, tapping Blaine's chest lightly as he did so but returning a small plush kiss to Blaine's bottom lip.

"Blaine! I think you and the Warblers' shouold give us a bit of a sing song!" Wes chirped after taking a long swig of his beer earning multiple cheers of agreement with the idea as Kurt pushed Blaine lightly in the direction of the group, whooping and clapping lightly at the excitement. Wes leaned on Kurt's shoulder as he took another swig and chuckling.

"I thought you would be up there with them Wes?" he smiled softly at the asina boy who clicked his tongue and laugh again. He slung his arm around Kurt and shook him lightly, "Ah Kurt, I sing every night. It's about time I watched the show for once dont you think?" They sat back as the air filled with buzzing do-wops and rythms as the boys' performed acapella with their bodies' bopping to the harmonies. Kurt nearly didn't recognise Sebastian without his glasses but he found himself looking back and forth between both him and his lover before settling on Blaine.

Sure, the green hue of Sebastian's eyes were more intense and fresh without a lense in front of them but Blaine singing was a rare thing, he sounded as sweet as honey as he lead the acapella which made him hypnotic to Kurt. It was hard to think that he didn't sing often but it wasn't because he wouldn't but with a buisiness and so many people demanding attention the young club owner couldn't, he only seemed to sing in the comfort of his bedroom which usually was more of a humming before Kurt would intice him to sing more but it was always with alot of persuasion.

* * *

The pinks and oranges dowsed the sky as the sun's light began to fade and the men had many drinks and were buzzing for a good night out. Blaine had even been in such a good mood that he shut Bijoux and decided to join the guys' whilst dragging Kurt with him.

They stumbled down the street as they sang before stopping in one club. They had been at Scandal's for hours now and even though it didn't have the class that Bijoux did, the drinks that had been poured down their throats gave them such a buzz that they hadn't cared. The atmosphere was fun and the drinks kept coming, Kurt's eyes blurred as his throat burned with the next shot of tequila.

His eyes darted around the place as he realised that Blaine was nowhere to be seen, he started to panic as he searched through the crowd. The rest of the goup was still there apart from Blaine and the blonde guy he had been speaking to just weeks before. He felt a hand pull him into the dancing crowd and he let loose, twirling, laughing and enjoying the night as it came even if Blaine had left him. Kurt saw a flash of green as he danced and clung to the man who was showing him alot of attention, giggling at the comliments he was getting.

Timepassed and the Warblers' decided to call it a night, each falling out of the door at Scandal's and as Kurt went to fall he was pulled back up by Sebastian who had been looking after him for the majority of the night. Sebastian hadn't drank much and at this point he was glad he didn't, he still had a buzz from the little alcohol he consumed. Through out the night he would watch Kurt knock back drinks as a boredom reaction from not conversing much with the other guys but then again, they were talking about subjects' Kurt either knew nothing about or had no interest in which meant that Kurt had consumed alot more than the others'.

"Come on Porcelain, let's get you home.." he chuckled as he watched the poor boy in his arms squeal at how he was 'fine' and could look after himself. Eventually he had been able to keep him upright as the shoes they wore tapped against the cobblestones of the dark streets with only a few street lamps illuminating the navy hue. "Hey, 'Bas...Where'd Blaine go, huh? He was with me and then, like, he wasn't..." Sebastian steadied him as the fragile boy in his arms began to weep at the loss of his partner, the confusement he was feeling along with the drink had gotten to him.

"He's probably at home waiting for you Porce.." Sebastian sighed to himself, he had seen Blaine leave with Jeff not longer after they had entered Scandal's but he didn't have the heart or right to tell Kurt that. They entered Bijoux with Kurt directing him past the stage and up the staircase in which Sebastian carried him up to make it easier than having Kurt walk.

The light was tunrned on and the room was in the same state as what Kurt had left it in but Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Kurt wretched a little and Sebastian hurried him into the batheroom where he spilled his contents into the sink making it no longer pristine, aplogy after apology the shushing noises calmed Kurt down as Sebastian brushed his har back tenderly.

As Kurt hovered over the bowl Sebastian had left for a moment to come back with a small cup filled with water, "Porcelain, babe.. drink this and you'll do fine. It'll make you feel better." He tipped the rim of the cup to Kurt's plump lips to get him to drink a little and thankfully he started to gulp it down, enjoying the fresh feeling on his lips. "More Seb.." he sqeaked out as the last drops passed his lips and Sebastian obliged.

"Come on, i'll leave some more water there so you can get it but we need to get you into bed." Sebastian hadn't imagined Kurt to be heavy but under the infulence of drink he seemed to be like a ton of bricks. Lifting him up and resting him on the bed he helped Kurt get undressed before he was distracted by the loud laughing that emitted from Kurt's mouth. "What exactly is so funny?" he was pissed. He helps the guy get home instead of finding a nice man to take home and ravage and this guy is sat _laughing_ at him!

"Blaine would be soooo mad. He would of hit you for touching me like this.." he hiccuped and giggled as his head rolled around and during this Sebastian had decided that this way he would be more likely to admit that Blaine had hit him. "Like Blaine did to you?" the question was asked softly and Kurt looked up at him to meet his eyes, Kurt's blue ones wet with tears as he nodded.

"It's ok, come on...bed." he pulled the covers over and tucked him in as he settled into the comforting sheets, wandering into sleep as soon as his head met the pillow.

* * *

The morning came and the thumping in Kurt's head was increasing as he got upset, his tears slid down his now red cheeks and he felt like someone had run over his head. Breathing deeply he sat at his vanity and studied himself, he wasn't sat there todo his hair or moisturise but he was sat there to think long and hard.

The door clicked as Blaine walked into the room before looking at Kurt who was red in the face. Blaine's hair was mussed and his dress shirt was wrinkled.

The tension was thick and Kurt clenched his teeth as he cried more, looking away as he swung painfully on his chair in attempt for Blain not to see, no matter how futile the attempt was. His hand grazed his shulder and he shrugged away.

"Where were you? Answer me!" Blaine remained quiet, rubbing his temple as his hangover refused to fade. "You leave me alone in a club to fend for myself and you weren't here when i came home. I thought you'd be here! Damn it Blaine!" he was screaming now and the crying made his sinuses painfull and hard to breathe which made him inhale oxygen through his mouth sharply.

"Kurt... Kurt... " Blaine sighed, he had no excuse for leaving him and the guilt that consumed him along with the torturous hangover was too much for him. Kurt fell off his chair and sat on the flooor with his head in his hands as Blaine sat down with him, clutching him in a tight embrace as his sensative lover tried to hit him away but failing as his arms were to weak to do so. Like a baby to it's mother Kurt began to clutch Blaine's shirt in need whilst he wept but the only thing he could think of was the shushing noises in his ears reminded him of Sebastian...

* * *

**_So what do you guys think? Should I keep it 'Klaine' or 'Kurbastian'?_**

**_Not quite sure when i will next be updating but i've been trying at any chance I get! Please read and review an if you get a chance make other people read it! _**

**_haha_**

**_-Evie_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So I got a good response from my update about an hour or so ago in terms of alerts and stuff so I decided to update again and guess what?_**

**_PLOT LAUNCH!_**

**_This is basically the proper beginning so let me know what you think. I do plan on adding songs in this fic so any suggestions of what you might like let me know and i'll see if I can put them in. I do have some ideas of incorporating the songs i imagine would be in the plot. _**

* * *

The rain downpoured heavily as it smashed against the pavement rattling in sound as it did so. A man in a smart suit was seen leaving Bijoux with a newspaper to cover his head as he held his hat to his chest and gaining shelter in the telephone box he had left to go to.

The man stopped to breathe as the water rolled down his dark skin, the newspaper clearly not enough to keep him dry. The wind blew the rain in various directions and the glass around the telephone box looked like it could have shattered from it despite it being a sturdy shelter. With one hand he wiped away the excess liquid from his face, brushing through the mowhawk atop of his head before placing his hat back on and picking up the reciever of the phone and dialling six digits, the phone taking a deep pause before proceeding to ring.

"Yeah man, it's definately him. No, I haven't spoken to him yet. Don't worry! I fully intend on bringing him home just wait a bit Dude..." he hung up the phone and watched as people began to leave the club in partners, men offering jackets to women and piling into cabs' as they attempted to stay dry. He scoffed as he awaited for the lights to die down a little before opening the glass door and re-entering the building.

Upon re-entry he noticed the club had decreased in punters' by a large amount and last orders had already been served which had led to the burly man in front of him refusing him.

"Club's closing buddy, go home." the man's face looked like he would have killed the guy with just one look, his body language arching in ready for a fight to start out before he remembered what he had been told._ 'The less trouble the better.' _"C'mon Dude I need to get back in there!" He argued as the burly man forced him back.

Kurt had been sipping on his white wine, death staring Jeff who seemed to be pre-occupied with Blaine until the disturbance at the door drew attention. The man was built well and had dark skin, he couldn't see his face but he had heard the voice before, he was certain. In an instant his hat was knocked off and Kurt jumped out of his seat and towards the guard as he finally realised who was being pushed out the club.

"Noah? NOAH? Shane! let him go, I know him it's ok!" he pulled the large coloured man off 'Noah' before coming face to face with the man in question. There was a slight silence and Kurt couldn't read his face. Noah looked like he was livid but he couldn't be sure, his chocolate eyes focusing on Kurt before shaking his head and picking up his hat and placing it back on whilst trying to straighten up his wrinkled suit.

"Noah? How..? What are you doing here?" he grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side so the people staring at the scene would stop being so intrusive as he asked the question, stunned but with a massive smile on his face feeling somewhat relieved to see a friendly face. The other man pulled him into a hug before gripping his shoulders' and forcing Kurt to look at him. "Dude..do you know how long it took me to find you? Don't you realise how worried everyone has been since you decided to leave? Your Dad thought you were dead..." his voice had risen as he spoke to drill into Kurt's head. Kurt looked sorrowful as he moved the hands from his shoulders.

"I couldn't stay... It was what mum wanted, what I needed to do Noah!" he looked upset and kept looking as Noah broke eye contact to shake his head furiously and rub his forehead, "You don't get it do you! Everyone has been worried sick, I get that you chased you dream man, I do but this is ridiculous!" Kurt stopped to take a deep breath and compose himself, thinking of what to say next without upsetting him.

"I'm happy Puck..." he quietly stated but as convinsing as it sounded his facial expression told another story as he was thinking about what he was saying. "So we're on surname terms again are we? Happy? Kurt I have seen you happy and this isn't it! I hardly think your dream is singing in a bar until they find someone better to replace you, do you think this is what your Dad would want? Let alone your Mother!" At this point the man was up close and eyes looking directly into Kurt's and begging for an answer but before one could come Blaine had stormed up to them.

He took one look at Noah and scoffed as he gave him a face of disgust. "And what is going on here?" It was a question that demanded an answer and by the look on Blaine's face, by God he was gonna get answers. He pulled Kurt close protectively as he exchanged glances with the other man.

"Blaine, it's okay, he's a friend of mine. Noah, this is Blaine...my partner." Noah's eyes shifted to Kurt as he kept a stern appearance but even though he looked unemotional Kurt knew better and could see the shock in his eyes as they shifted back and forth. Blaine's tongue rolled around his mouth before he held out a hand to shake Noah's despite him really not wanting to, "Nice to meet you Noah..."

The other man took one look at the hand held out for him and clicked his tongue before putting his hands in his pockets, ignoring the offer. "Name's Puck, only Kurt calls me Noah. Got that?" he was pissed to say the least and didn't like this 'Blaine' character, there was something about him that just wasn't right.

* * *

Not long after Blaine had left Kurt reluctantly with Puck in one of the small kitchen's with piping hot cups of coffee freshly made at the small table. It had gone quiet and Kurt decided to sit down opposite Puck with the chair making a loud rubbing sound a it was dragged outwards then in when it's occupant sat himself down.

"How's Quinn?" he reached his hand out to Puck's in a comforting notion noting the way he pulled away and slumped back on the wooden back of the chair, his face adorning an upsetting look.

"She's gone further off the rails, the doctor confirmed a few months' after the accident that she wouldn't walk again..." he was quiet and looked down at the murky brown of his coffee, drumming his fingers on it. His throat went dry and squeaked a little which wouldn't have been noticable but of course, Kurt knew him better.

"Did you...ever find Beth?" At this Puck slammed his mug down, the pottery clashing with the hardness of the wood and leaned close when Kurt jumped at his reaction. When Puck looked down and cradled his head in his hand onec more and brushing his mowhawk back as if it were in the way Kurt softened and reached his hand out again to the other male who didn't make a move to draw away. "You wanna tell me why your here Puck?" he drew the subject away from Bethany, he knew it was a testy one but after nearly two years of being away Kurt could understand Puck's reluctance to talk about her.

"It's your Dad... Finn sent me. He's had a heart attack Kurt, you needed to know and he needs you...he's done nothing but ask for you." Puck noticed the grip tighten around his hand as Kurt thought about what he had just been told, not uttering a word. The door whisked open to reveal Blaine stood with a thunderous face when he saw the two mens' locked hands in comfort, dragging Puck by the suit jacket and lifting him furiously from the seat with every intention of chucking him out.

"BLAINE! BLAINE DON'T!" Kurt screeched as he ran after them, tears streaming from his face when the realisation of his friend's visit. Blaine stopped with his chest heaving and looking at Kurt as a window for his partner to explain, "My Dad had a heart attack...I need to go..." Blaine's face screwed up in anger as he flung Puck to the floor and swept all the contents of the nearby table to the floor.

"You aren't going ANYWHERE! YOU are staying with ME!" He pointed furiously as Puck got himself off the floor and before he could do anything Kurt held him back before arguing once more.#

"No Blaine.. I'm not. I need to go home for a bit, think things over..." his voice calmed as he spoke and saw the look on Blaine's face as he gulped slightly. "You're coming home though right?"

Kurt felt his heart break at the question, tears rolling down his face as Blaine cried also. "Yes Honey, I'm coming home. It wont be for long ok?" he reassured him giving him a quick peck and hug whilst Puck shook his head.

* * *

The next morning the suitcases filled with clothes were being loaded into the back of a cab as Puck spoke to the driver about directions', Blaine looked on at Kurt putting his cases away with a saddened look on his face. Wes stood next to him with one hand on his shoulder whilst Sebastian cleaned the mist from his glasses and put them back on.

"Blaine. I can go with him, make sure he has all he needs..." Sebastian quietly mentioned getting the club owner's attention and also the unfortunate attention of Puck who stormed up to the three men.

"Kurt has all he needs at home, he doesn't need a babysitter!" he yelled and Kurt slammed the trunk shut before clutching his hair in stress. He licked his lips slightly for moisture before turning towards the group of men. "If it makes Blaine at ease then let Seb come! I don't like it but if it's what he wants..." he looked to Blaine for a nod of approval .

"I'll get a new set of clothes when we get to you home, I have enough money." Kurt nodded as Sebastian held the door open for him to slip in. Pulling away Kurt felt a painful tug on his heartstrings' as he watched Blaine's face fade out of view, silently crying the cab remained quiet as the scenery passed by through the glass windows. The train ahd been better for travelling with the clacking of the railway filling the air with some sort of sound Kurt lulled to a peaceful rest on his train seat with the rythm of the moving train.

Puck watched Sebastian from behind his newspaper as he placed a small blanket over Kurt and rolled his eyes befoore scoffing catching his attention. "Problem?" Sebastian crossed his arms and legs before sitting back with and amused look on his face awaiting a response from Puck, his head to the side as if trying to figure out his problem.

"I don't see why you're needed here. I can look after Kurt, we can look after Kurt. You're not needed." Sebastian grinned a bit as his eyebrow arched and looked directly at Puck in amusement.

"We can look after Kurt?" he asked in slight confusement as Puck shook the paper in his hands before folding it and putting it away and leaning forward to him. "We being his family..."

"That may be so but Blaine would have never let Kurt away without someone and even if he had you would have had spys' watching your every move." He sat back in triumph as Puck looked defeated and sat back in his seat.

"How long have I been out?" Kurt rubbed his eyes as the blanket fell from his chest when he sat up. He looked outside the window to watch the greenery pass him as the train kept a staedy pace.

"A few hours... you can go back to sleep, it looks like you need it." _Stunned._That was one word that described Kurt's reaction at that moment, his lips rolled in thought as his eyebrows furrowed watching Sebastian read a book and adjust his glasses when he coughed a little.

"It's rude to stare."

"Whay are you here Seb?"

From the corner of his eye Sebastian looked over before his gaze returned to his book and both of them knew the question didn't need answering. Kurt settled back down and watched the scenery again, he had missed travelling, seeing the sights but the ones like this that he had passed coming out of Lima he never expected to see again and he cherished it's beauty in amazement.

* * *

_**So that is the fifth chapter. I have alot of people saying 'Kurbastian' is the way forward but we shall see ;)**_

_**Read and review, it means alot to be and gives me some incentive to continue the story other than my love of writing. It inspires me if you will...**_

_**-Evie**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know it has been ages since I've updated! I'm sorry!**_

_**I've been working like 6-7 day weeks lately just to get some money in and it's been hard to even attempt to write much at the moment. **_

_**This chapter has some Burt/Kurt moments and 'Furt'**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

Kurt felt his chest tighten in a sickening way as he walked nervously into the nicely sized bedroom, the double bed had stayed exactly where he had remembered it years before. The white and soft green decor had been redone from what he could tell and the many pictures on the furnature invaded his brain in an array of multiple memories he had kept in the back of his mind for a rainy day.

He found himself stopping to look at the frames in an attempt to prolong the sight of his father propped up in bed, wide awake- yet to say a word. He picked up a small white frame and rubbed his thumb over the picture of him with his father, a smaller woman next to them holding baby Kurt with a wide smile on plastered on her porcelain face. She had Kurt's chestnut locks and a rounded face like him alos, inheriting his nose and blue eyes from his dad.

"You always had her smile."

Kurt found his head snapping up at the sudden statement, flinching a tad at the sight. His dad was sat with blue night wear, the white and chocolate sheets encasing the lower half of his body as he leant onto the mass of pillows for support. Never before had Kurt seen such a strong man in his life look so fragile or defeated even in illness, Burt's face was a sickening white with the hint of black tinting the skin under his eyes which glossed over in moisture as he lifted his hand and gestured for hhis son to come further to the bed.

Attempting to stop his lip from quivvering, he bit it down as he made his way over to the bed. The duvet sank into the matress as he sat down, taking his dad's slightly bigger hand into his.

"What happened to you Kurt? Where did you go?" With a sharp inhale of air from his nose Kurt let go of his lip, choking out a strangled sob before bringing both hand up to his mouth, curling over as he cried and tried to stop doing so. It had been so long- too long, since he had heard his father's voice, still soft and nuturing as he remembered. "No phone calls, no letters...It's bad enough I lost your mother but I lost you too. Kurt, I thought you were dead..." Burt's head tilted to meet his son''s eyes in hope of some sort of answer from the younger Hummel.

Kurt leant in and lay himself on his Burt's chest, clutching the fabric of his night clothes as he sobbed, not willing to talk to his dad when looking into his eyes. It was too much.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Burt shushed and tutted as he rubbed a conforting hand up Kurt's arms, ushering him to be calm, both still breathing heavily after a few moments. Kurt pursed his lips before starting to talk softly, "I, I've been singing. I travelled a few states, began a job in a club. It's great, I met someone really special there- you'd like him. Blaine..."

The small talk was agonising and Kurt finally mustered the strength to get up and look into his father's eyes, his own puffy and red from where he had been rubbing the cascades of tears away.

"You know, your mother was a club singer..." Burt started, peering into Kurt's eyes as he sifted unconfortably as he knew whwere this conversation was heading. "She happened to come to Lima as she passed through on her travels to be a star... broke down not too far from here. Months...after months..she would come back, each time her car 'breaking down'," Burt and Kurt laughed silently at this, "Always passing through and when I asked her she never knew why...Lima is far away from stardom kiddo. Point is, she gave up her dream to have you. When you were born I'd asked her why and she said that she'd never thought she would feel such love for anything other than the stage..."

Kurt nodded slowly, "Kurt, your mother wanted you to have the famiily life she never had. I know with her death it's been hard but she never would have wanted you to finish what she had started." Kurt's fist clenched in slight anger, thinking his dad was clearly not getting the point.

"I never wanted to finish what she started. I wasnt my name in lights dad, it makes me feel close to her... in a good way. Here, i'm reminded of her in the worst ways..the stage voids that.." The tears began once more as his dad struggled to leann forward, forcing Kurt to look at him directly in a stern manner from his blurred vison. "If this makes you happy, truly Kurt...then you have my support. The only thing I ask for is a phone call or a letter and please, whilst you're here...visit your mother..."

* * *

He clicked the door shut quietly as he left the room, his dad falling to sleep from the exhaustion of so much drama. Sighing he rubbed his sore cheeks that had stained red from the tears in attempt to soothe them a bit- his salt tears now run dry.

Upon entering the kitchen he tutted and rolled his eyes at the thick tension from Puck, Sebastian and Finn who sat with hot drinks and staring intensely at each other whilst being sat at the wooden table. Finn was the first one to stand up, towering higher than Kurt and pulling his 'little brother' into a massive hug which the porcelain singer returned warmly.

"Dude, I can't believe you're back!" He flashed a goofy grin, "Burt's really missed you an mom has too, Rach will be excited to hear that you came back!" Kurt sighed and gestured for Puck and Sebastian to leave to which Sebastian just leant back in his chair with an eyebrow raised skeptically. At this moment Puck came back and smacked him around the head with a newspaper angrily causing Sebastian to jump up in anger but follow him quietly out the door, restraining himself from causing a scene.

"Finn..."

"We can call up Artie and Sam and whoever else! Totally do and all boys version of 'Don't Stop Believing', I have to tell Mr Shue!" Finn babbled excitedly, his grin getting wider as he spoke more and more with confidence radiating from his face. Kurt had felt a smile creep onto his face at the fact that his step-brother had not changed one bit, it was both refreshing and reassuring but he stopped himself when he caught wind of what the taller boy had been babbling about.

"Finn, I'd love to but...I can't. I've gotta go home." He felt a jolt of guilt surge through his body like lightning as Finn's smile dropped immediately, finding his feet to be somehow more interesting.

"Kurt... You ARE home. THIS. Is your home!" Finn's voice echoed in the kitchen as it raised in volume. Kurt flinched. This had reminded him so much of how homophobic his step-brother had been when Carole and his Dad had gotten together, how he yelled at Kurt for being 'faggy'. "I don't understand you dude, Burt's been going mad since you've left and yet you still don't give a damn!"

"I do give a damn!"

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

It went silent for a moment as Finn let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair and rubbing his face before looking back at Kurt who looked solemn. "I couldn't stay Finn...I can't explain it...I just needed to get away." Finn was in tears at this point, fidgeting alot as he looked back with them cascading down past his chin.

"I know dude, I know..."

There was a crash from the next room and both boys' bolted into the living room with shocked looks as they noted the broken vase on the carpet, the water soaking the fabric and the petals from the flowers that had been displayed in a gorgeous arrangement just moments before.

"I. AM. SICK OF THIS!" Kurt roared in anger making Sebastian and Puck snap up in horror at the sudden change in mood, stopping their arguement to look guilty. "Ever since I have left to come back here you two have been fighting! I don't NEED this! Especially seeing as you know better Noah!" Normally Sebastian would have given a victorious look to someone else being blamed but he felt himself unable to, knowing deep down he was to fault for Kurt being so upset and stressed on top of everything else he was going through.

"Kurt I-"

"DON'T Sebastian, just don't! We leave tomorrow morning..."

* * *

After tearful goodbyes and promises of keeping in contact the train ride had been silent with no bickering from Puck or Sebastian. The mowhawked man had insisted taking Kurt safely back to Bijoux and back to Blaine, still not trusting Sebastian enough to do so.

"What is his problem?" Sebastian groaned as Puck left to go to the bathroom, rubbing his temples. "He's done nothing but death glare me!" Kurt dropped his paper and sighed before replying. "Noah is a good man but he has issues trusting others...don't take it personally, he just doesn't like many people."

"Still. He doesn't need to be an ass..." Sebastian grumbled as he played with his tie making it come loose from around his crisp blu shirt. Kurt found himself giggling a bit at the way he had said the statement which in turn made Sebastian smile at the sight. "Blaine will be glad to have you home..." Kurt sighed and nodded a bit before looking at the scenery out of the window, noting Seb's fingers' thread with his own in a loose hold and a thumb stroking lightly.

"Yeah..."

* * *

_**I'm sorry if it's short and I did have some trouble with this chapter...I tend to suffer from writers' block often -.-**_

_**I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**_

_**-Eve**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_AN UPDATE? WOW, NO WAY!_**

**_Yes, it's an update (sighs) I need to apologize to you guys for this fic only being updated now but I do have good reason. It was only recently got a new laptop and trying to pick up where I left off was difficult seeing as I did have a chapter written and drafted but my mum went on a cleaning spree and got rid of my story prompt notebook -.- _**

**_Not happy about that!_**

**_So I should be updating somewhat more now and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I have a dilemma that i hope you guys could help with? Ive noticed you can now have a picture feature with the story and I can't for the life of me find one that reflects my fic. Would someone like to draw me one? Just an idea..._**

* * *

The sounds of the train whistling in the background as it made it's way from the station kept Kurt from hearing much else that was being said in terms of "Hello's" and "Goodbye's" between the crowds of loved ones gathered at the station that fresh summer morning. Kurt gripped his shoulder slightly where his baggy jumper slipped from it, relishing the cooling feeling of the air on his skin but not so much that it made him chilly.

Sebastian came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder to which the singer smiled gratefully, taking his luggage and rolling it around the concrete of the overflowing station and out to the front where a what they thought would be a cab waiting, needless to say Kurt was more than surprised to see none other than his love with a wide smile on his face. Kurt felt the air vanish from his lungs in that moment not because his lover was in the most flattering pair of black or that his vest could be seen through his buttoned down white shirt but due to the fact he hadn't seen Blaine look so happy for so long.

He couldn't help reciprocate the smile with a breathless laugh as he let his grip loosen on the suitcase so it wouldn't anchor him down as he took a few steps towards the small man. Wes stood to the side, looking at Sebastian with a broad grin and giving a friendly hug in greeting before gesturing for his friend to look at the two.

The steps became faster as they ran into each other with such passion, lips crushing in to a frenzy of sweet butterfly kisses that didn't dare to leave each other's now bruises and throbbing lips. The grip on Kurt's hips felt tight but not in a way that was uncomfortable but in such a way that he felt missed, needed and loved and it was probably the same way he held the loose locks of curls that clung to the back of Blaine's neck.

"Hey…."

"Hey you..." Blaine laughed quietly as he placed more kisses to the corner of Kurt's mouth, more delicately so as he began to peck his jaw and the milky flesh below his ear. "I've missed you so damn much."

"I've missed you too."

Puck scoffed and rolled his eyes despite a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, shaking his head and adjusting his hat so that it couldn't be seen in the split second it happened. Wes patted Sebastian on the shoulder saying something to do with the next Warbler performance along the lines of how it hasn't been the same without him but he honestly couldn't have cared less at that moment in time. His green eyes became intense as he watched the his friend and boss greet his lover, also the man he was growing to become infatuated with, greet each other so lovingly.

* * *

"Where are you going?" The quiet yet concerned voice that Kurt had when he was well, _concerned _always made Puck feel somewhat uneasy. He sighed and turned to his porcelain friend with a stern look as he grabbed his small suitcase, unhooking the lever to roll it easier on the platform. "I had some information about where they've taken Beth…I'm heading out for a while." Puck looked down and murmured it quietly so neither one of the people Kurt had associated with him could hear.

Biting his lips inwards then pushing them out tightly together Kurt nodded slowly and cocked his head which confused Puck greatly, his eyes looked at him with a feeling he had never come across before.

"Don't get homo on me Hummel." Puck said it quietly but it was stern not sure whether himself was really worried or not which made Kurt throw his head back in a melodic laugh. Kurt gave him a tight hug and brought his lips to Puck's ear, "I'm so proud of you. You're a good Dad, you'll find her."

It was barely above a whisper but such small words made him swell with pride. Time after time he was adamant he was a bad father just like his own for allowing his little baby girl to be taken and never before had even his own mother been proud of him but then again he had never done anything in his lifetime that was to be proud of until apparently now. Puck fought back a smile and cleared his throat at the sudden intimacy and pushed Kurt slightly back with a few pats to the shoulder as thanks.

"Be safe Noah."

* * *

"So, how was your dad?" Blaine spoke with such concern it immediately caught Kurt's attention. They had held hands during the car ride back to Bijoux but neither of them had said a word, savoring the moment and deciding not to sully it with words even if they were sweeter than sugar itself. The candles lit the room in a homely ambiance as Kurt sat in the middle of the spacious room on a checked red and cream picnic blanket, the tables moved around the large room of the club to accommodate the two for some space. "He's ill, he's had a heart attack." Kurt swallowed at the words that had been so hard to say, the burgundy wine from his glass now becoming a better distraction for his lips to keep him from talking.

The amber lights radiated off the strings of glasses and colored bottles set neatly in rows behind the bar as Blaine came back with a glass of the red liquid for himself along with two plates he set in front of the two of them, dishing out the take-away food from their foil trays and onto the cool ceramic surfaces in preparation to eat. Kurt looked around as he felt the tang from the wine itch the tip of his tongue, he had always loved little gestures like these they were simplistic and the least extravagant of gifts Blaine had given him but when they came around he savored the feeling like it was a diamond.

"Does he need you? To stay with him?" Blaine looked up from his unruly curls, his shirt now unbuttoned to reveal the black vest fully and honeysuckle eyes staring with such intensity and concern but Kurt caught the slight waver in his voice as if he were afraid Kurt would leave again once more. Sighing Kurt put his glass down.

"I'd like to visit him time to time but it wouldn't do me much good being there… Rachel and Finn have it covered and I would only get in the way." He gave a reassuring smile even though the words he uttered stung inside, he would give an arm and a leg to be with his father but Blaine's behavior towards him was somewhat unstable. "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured once more and felt a sudden burst of love as a grin broke out on his lover's gorgeous features; it was hardly Blaine's fault.

When they had met Kurt had played games even those in love to get to where he wanted to be even if he had to dash his feelings and hopes to finding a true love somewhere. His blue eyes studied his partner quietly at a steady pace as he began to recollect the memories of when they first met. The flirting, the subtle games and whispers of song followed shortly after by chase kisses in the dark and out on the street corner in the rain so at times like these it was hard for the porcelain singer to even for a second believe that this beautiful man ever laid a finger upon him.

"_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby you're the best…"_

The dishes lay on top of each other stained slightly from food and discard to the side along with Blaine's wine glass as he pulled Kurt into his lap and sand softly into his ears as his back leaned against Blaine's chest and he hummed in content.

"_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above all sizzling like your stare_

_Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore…"_

Blaine's voice hitched at the 'Oh' making Kurt lull his head with a breathless chuckle as he rolled it back to meet liquid gold eyes with his soft hue of blue-ish grey, eyes locked in a trance as they rubbed noses slightly in eskimo kisses and tiny smiles.

"_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness."_

The stage version was a heavenly aura to the ears upon the stage that they dawned nearly every night becoming one of their most intense and alluring performances Bijoux was renowned for but listening to Blaine churn out the song without a background melody and in simplistic tones made it become more intimate. He didn't allow his successful lover the chance to complete the song and desperately kissed him full on the lips, savoring the build up of the kiss from a peck to tongues devouring each other as they became engulfed in their emotions.

No. It was too hard to believe this beautiful man could lay a finger on him.

* * *

_**So I thought we all needed some 'Klaine' fluff after seeing the new promo for 'The Break Up'. I seriously don't know how I'm going to stop crying during that episode i mean COME ON! Did you see emotional Blaine sing 'Teenage Dream'? I'm going to be a blubbering idiot!**_

_**Review Guys!**_

_**-E-B**_


	8. Beth

_**So I had another chance to update so here it is! This chapter does involve a beaten up Puck so you've been warned!**_

* * *

The rain poured in endless waves along the pavement both stinging and soothing the burns and bruises that started to reflect of his tanned skin, the soaked hat drooping over his head as it barely hid the purple mass of colour around his dark eyes. He held a dark bundle in his arms and dug his fingers into the wet mass of blanket like it would fall from his possession at any given moment. His breathing slowed as he ran into the nearest alleyway, his back against the brick edge for just a moment before carrying on through the back alleys being somewhat grateful that the rain covered the sounds of his footsteps well as he made his way to a small beaten up hotel, relishing the warmth of the place as he stepped inside.

Taking off his hat Noah Puckerman glared at the lobby of just a few people in a silent warning as they focused attention on the dripping wet man then quickly turned to their magazines or whatever else under the intensity of his look.

He made his way past and bumped the small queue to come face to face with a petite secretary with blonde hair pulled into a neat bun. "I need to get some more towels for my room please miss." He stated as she giggled clearly seeing the reason and flashing a flirtatious smile which in most circumstance he would have acted on but he was not in the mood. "Here you go Sir, freshly washed. I hope you enjoy your stay!"

Puck rolled his eyes at her chirpy mood as he took the towels and headed up the stairs to his hotel room noting that working in such a shithole the woman obviously wasn't always that perky.

The light came on and he threw the towels onto the bed and started to unwrap the bundle in his arms which was now starting to squirm with a sudden cry at the sudden burst of fresh air and probably because of the damp. Grabbing a fresh towel Puck began to dry the small child he sat on the bed with a smile of relief.

She was small and had only a tuft of blonde curly locks and a gorgeous pair of green eyes, she was indeed a stunning little girl if he had said so himself and he had never looked so proud just watching her. She squirmed under the pats of the towel and her lips dropped as she whined in protest and threatening to cry as she looked up to Puck's own dark eyes and sniffed a little.

"_Beth, I hear you callin'_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playin'_

_And we just can't find the sound"_

Puck picked her up as her little arms waved around and he supported her head, bouncing the babe of just 4 months and lulling the song in a simple melody to soothe the child.

"_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh Beth, what can I do?_

_Beth, what can I do?"_

He felt a sudden waver in his voice as he attempted to continue the song whilst not breaking eye contact with the little girl in his arms who seemed quite amused with the strange man holding and singing to her. He felt a lump jump up into his throat and couldn't stand to sing anymore as a single tear rolled down his cheek and smiled at Beth who was now letting her eyelids flutter as she surrendered to sleep.

Pulling back the covers and resting her on the pillow he sighed and stripped out of his wet clothes and put another pair of trousers on before taking the phone off the side and twisting the rotary dials awaiting for them to reach the start before he could enter more numbers and hear the dial tone sound. Puck sighed whilst rubbing one hand down his face and was just about to put the phone down when the dialling stopped and he felt his chest pound.

"Hello?" A feminine voice answered with a tone of sleep like haze and he took a deep inhale of air in, "This isn't funny calling at what 3 O'Clock in the morning? Do you kids have honestly nothing better to do with your pathetic-"

"It's me."

The angry voice on the other side of the phone went quiet but she was still there because he could hear the shaky motions in her breathing.

"I've found her Quinn, Beth she's…" his voice faltered into a quieter tone as he was interrupted by crying on the other side of the phone before Quinn spoke through her teeth, gritting them in anger. "What part of I don't care did you not get through your thick head Puckerman?! Never ring me again!"

With that the phone on Quinn's side was slammed down and Puck was left holding the receiver to his ear in shock. On the other end the blonde girl sat up with her legs hanging off the bed and her fists balled in anger watching as her tears fell on her legs, her fist unclenched as she sobbed hysterically, knocking the phone off her unit to it smashed against the floor with a loud bang.

* * *

In his black skinny trousers and knee high boots Kurt entered the room after just adjusting his grey sweater which fell off one shoulder elegantly and was pulled nicely together with a black scarf. He took a flute of champagne from the waiter and flitted around the room enjoying the buzz that he had missed for some time now, the mingling between people and laughter coming from the multiple tables of poker along with the sound of singing and piano in the background.

Since coming back he had been able to phone his father on a regular basis and Blaine had been nothing but a sweetheart. Kurt smiled slightly in thought as he scanned the room, trying hard to keep that smile when he spotted the Warblers' next to a grand piano, the tune being relayed off the instrument effortlessly by its player as the Warblers' took up formation in prep for their performance which as usual, caught the attention of all attending.

Blaine looked up and waved at him and Kurt gave a small wave back, retracting his hand when Sebastian looked over at him in wonder of who Blaine was waving to. Sebastian gave a small smile as Kurt looked down and before he knew it the first notes echoed in the room uplifting it in spirit, the attendants whispering and smiling.

"_Oooh, Oooh, uptown girl, _

_She's been living in her uptown world _

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy _

_I bet her momma never told her why _

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl _

_She's been living in her white bread world _

_As long as anyone with hot blood can _

_And now she's looking for a downtown man _

_That's what I am"_

They all moved in perfect sync harmonising extremely well together with only the piano carrying a main melody and the parts they would thing taking over to build the beats. Kurt recognised the guy in the front to be Nick Duvall, a close friend of Blaine's since he had taken over the club and lead of the Warblers'.

What surprised Kurt was that for once Blaine was allowing himself to fade into the background and let someone else take the lead vocals. Kurt laughed at Nick who throughout the whole time was staring at the same blonde who had been flirting with Blaine a month or so before, anyone could see the guy was infatuated which in a way was sweet because Nick was a gentleman who seemed to fumble at flirting badly. Needless to say he was doing a pretty good job of it now.

"_And when she knows what _

_She wants from her time _

_And when she wakes up _

_And makes up her mind"_

Kurt's blue eyes fixated on Sebastian's green as he took over, he looked incredibly smart tonight in only a dress shirt and slacks. Kurt noticed that for once he wasn't wearing his glasses that and he must have been staring for too long because the Warbler pulled him to join the routine as the chorus of me separated into a circle to allow them to dance.

"_She'll see I'm not so tough _

_Just because _

_I'm in love with an uptown girl _

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world _

_She's getting tired of her high class toys _

_And all her presents from her uptown boys _

_She's got a choice"_

Sebastian took Kurt's delicate hand in his and twirled him so he stood on his other side, the two beginning to weave in and out and tap toe to heel in sync. Kurt smiled for the show, it was what he was always taught to do even if he didn't really want to be dancing like this with another man when Blaine was there, _watching._ He felt his chest ache as Sebastian sang the words which he couldn't help but think had another meaning behind them at this point.

He finally sighed in relief as Nick took back over on vocals allowing him to slip away from being the entertainment for a while feeling Blaine's burning eyes on his back and shuddering.

Kurt made his way to where Blaine had been sitting, rummaging through his jacket to pull out a cigarette and a match. Kurt had never condoned smoking in any way what so ever but at the moment the alcohol was doing nothing to soothe his stress so he took it and made his way towards the door to step out with it and get some fresh air. After ten minutes voices seemed to bellow up and down the streets from blocks away and he leaned forward in interest, taking a step forward into the road as he saw a lone figure attempting to run down the cobbled road with a limp.

The dark was doing nothing for his sight and when the figure came into view under a lamp post Kurt's face fell in horror, dropping the cigarette and running down the road just as some of the Sebastian came out from the club.

Tears felt hot on his cheek as he made his way up to Puck who was struggling to breathe at this point and the cries of an infant made Kurt stop in shock and hesitantly pull the jacket back from the bundle in his arms. Beth was streaming with tears, her little face read and her cries strangled as Puck tried to hush her.

"Noah? Noah, what happened?" He didn't care if he was crying just as bad as the baby in his friend's arms of that he was trembling in such a pathetic manner. He could hear Sebastian in the background followed by his footsteps but he didn't turn away. "You're bleeding! We have to-"

"No. Kurt. They're after me. Take Beth…please…" Kurt had never once seen Puck cry but as he studied the gash on his face he felt himself shake when Beth was thrusted into his arms. The girl was crying like mad and grasping at his sweater in distress.

"Kurt! Kurt….oh my god.." Sebastian stopped dead at Puck's mass sliding down the lamp post as blood came from all sorts of places on his body.

"Just go! Take her and go!" Kurt clutched the child as Puck looked behind at the yells of other men gaining up on him, Sebastian pushing Kurt the direction towards the club in attempt to get him to budge. "No! No…Noah I won't leave you like this!" Kurt stopped as Sebastian swivelled to look him straight in the eyes.

"You don't need this Kurt. I'll help him just take the girl to safety. Please go back to Bijoux, to Blaine." Sebastian's lips tightened at the mention of Blaine's name but he managed to smile in reassurance pushing Kurt away when the yells began to get closer.

Kurt ran down the road with Beth and looked back just once to see Sebastian hauling Puck's body over his back and heading off into the dark with a solemn look. When he got back to Bijoux he dared a look at the little girl, noting how much she looked like her mother and placing a kiss on her head and rocking her into a calm sleep.

* * *

**_So, I have no idea when i'll be updating next, hopefully soon. _**

**_I wanted to update now whilst I have yet to see the break-up episode. I think it's gonna be upsetting writing Klaine after this episode airs but obviously I will because i ship it soooooo much. _**

**_Review!_**


End file.
